1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical domain of shoes, and more particularly to the domain of footwear items for racket sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such shoes are subjected to considerable mechanical stresses, particularly when tennis, badminton, squash or the like are played.
The present invention relates more particularly to a sole intended for such shoes, as it is that which takes up extreme efforts and stresses, while ensuring optimum comfort for the wearers of such shoes.
It is known to produce soles for shoes, for example for sports shoes comprising a sole whose outer face is intended to come into contact with the ground and whose inner face is intended to come into contact with a user's foot.
Shoes are also known, equipped with such a sole which further houses an elastically deformable, dynamic element.
Document EP 0 516 874 describes a shoe of which the front part of the sole is provided with an insert, of the Belleville washer type, making it possible to store and release energy, during walking.
Such a sole is in no way adapted for sports of the tennis or squash type, in which the stresses of the sole and the shoe are extremely more intense and distributed differently than in a conventional walking shoe, such as the one described in that document.